


Осенняя Вакханалия

by mahune, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Forest Sex, M/M, Magic Revealed, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Sweet/Hot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Винчестеры, исследуя подозрительный лес, попадают на волшебную поляну, на которой все интересное и начинается.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635895
Kudos: 3





	Осенняя Вакханалия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autumn Bacchanal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811128) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



Сэм ступил на пожухлую траву, ботинки издавали только приглушенный шорох. Его рюкзак с каждым шагом бился между лопаток, выбивая своего рода ритм — бум-бум-бум. Сэм попытался сглотнуть, но во рту было сухо, и он поморщился от неприятного ощущения.

За ним шел Дин, все так же едва слышно, с обрезом в правой руке. Пистолеты у обоих братьев висели в кобуре на талии, а их рюкзаки были забиты солью, святой водой и тремя различными видами боеприпасов. Сэм нес с собой пятилитровую канистру с бензином. Они не знали точно, с кем имеют дело, поэтому взяли с собой основное.

— Мы на месте, — сказал Сэм, резко останавливаясь. Дин врезался ему в спину и ругнулся, сделав шаг назад.

— Еще раз, на каком это месте?

Сэм жестом показал на лес вокруг них.

— Так называемый Темный Лес рядом с городом Сарранпассетт. Поступали многочисленные жалобы на странные огни и непонятную музыку и на то, что время от времени местные жители вели себя странно и, похоже, были пьяны.

Дин ухмыльнулся:

— Значит, они и были пьяны, тоже мне большое дело. Просто не хотели признаваться в этом своим праведным соседям.

— Но это все еще не объясняет огни и музыку.

— Тусующиеся подростки, которые нашли место, где их родители и не подумают искать, — Дин покачал головой. — Спорим, Сэмми, что это не наше дело. Везде будут валяться окурки, презервативы и пустые пивные банки.

— Ну, мы уже на месте, так что давай проверим, — Сэм остался невозмутим перед нытьем Дина. Таким способом Дин справлялся с напряжением перед началом охоты.

В нескольких ярдах от них возвышался лес, огромные старые стволы, обвитые виноградными лозами, возвышались из зарослей каких-то колючих кустов. Немного света проникало через густую листву, и Сэм был рад, что в его рюкзаке нашлось место и фонарику, и спичкам. Он снял с пояса мачете, видя, как Дин сделал то же самое — им придется хорошо помахать мачете, чтобы пробраться через эти чертовы заросли.

Через час братья практически вывалились на большую поляну. Потребовались оба мачете, чтобы разрубить растительный барьер и оказаться на прогалине. Несколько тревожным было то, что чаща затянулась за их спинами. Видимо, придется еще помахать мачете, чтобы вернуться обратно.

На поляне было пусто, поэтому они сели и вытащили бутылки с водой, сначала попив, а затем наливая на ладони, чтобы вытереть свои потные лица. Взгляд Сэма упал на блестящие капли воды на невероятно густых ресницах Дина, он был загипнотизирован тем, как крупные капли свисали с темных волосков и падали, скатываясь вниз по щекам Дина. Дин повернулся и заметил, как Сэм на него пялится, и сначала нахмурился, а потом показал ему язык.

— Ну, вот мы и на месте. И что мы ищем? — Дин встал и потянулся. Его футболка вылезла из джинсов, и Сэм увидел полоску бледной кожи на животе Дина, прежде чем он опустил руки. Кожа выглядела такой нежной, отмеченной только россыпью мелких веснушек, что покрывали все тело Дина. Сэму стало интересно, каково будет прикоснуться губами к этому месту, провести по коже языком.

Внезапное покачивание вернуло Сэма на землю, коснувшись его бока.

— Чувак, какого черта? — спросил Дин, хмурясь на Сэма. — Сосредоточься, у нас мало времени. — Дин отвернулся и начал расхаживать по периметру поляны. Сэм встал, отряхнулся и ему было неловко от того, что его застали врасплох.

Сейчас, прогуливаясь по поляне и осматриваясь по сторонам, Сэм был поражен тем, насколько прекрасной была поляна. Трава была бархатно-зеленой, не такой, как во всем лесу, кусты и деревья были неимоверно пушистыми. Колючие лианы оказались темно-блестящим плющом, усыпанным ягодами. Больше, чем он ожидал, солнечного света пробивалось сквозь ветви деревьев, от листьев он отражался волшебным свечением. Со всеми своими приведенными в боевую готовность чувствами Сэм уловил в воздухе намек на сладость — запах травы и фруктов, богатый и немного опьяняющий.

Дин находился на другом краю поляны и подозвал жестом Сэма к себе. Маленький родник бился, искрясь и соблазняя, наполняя ямку в земле рядом с собой и потом утекая дальше.

— Эй, мы можем наполнить наши бутылки, — сказал Дин, вынимая пустую бутылку и помещая ее в ручей.

— Нужны таблетки для очистки воды? — спросил Сэм.

Дин фыркнул:

— Ты на нее посмотри, она же кристально чистая. Чище просто не бывает, — он сделал глубокий глоток. — Черт, какая вкусная!

Сэм опустился на колени и тоже наполнил свою бутылку. Поднеся ее к губам, он сделал длинный глоток. Черт побери. Вода действительно оказалась очень вкусной, холодной, свежей и чистой, наполняющей ощущением счастья.

И ахнул, когда открыл глаза.

С другой стороны поляны появился зелено-золотой ковер. На ковре оказались тарелки, чашки и миски, сделанные из темного дерева. Разнообразные фрукты наполняли их: виноград, груши, яблоки. На одной тарелке лежали куски темного хлеба, на другой — мягкий белый сыр. Рядом с едой стояли кувшины, и Дин улыбнулся, когда открыл один из них.

— Пахнет обалденно. Это медовуха, пробовал как-то на какой-то нелепой средневековой ярмарке, — он открыл еще один. — Это для тебя, Сэм. Какое-то дорогое вино, — взяв одну из чашек, Дин налил в нее вино, и Сэм видел его насыщенный пурпурный цвет. Передав чашку Сэму, Дин налил себе золотистой медовухи. Он глотнул и застонал: — Восхитительно.

Сэм взял чашку и сразу же почувствовал сложный аромат винтажного вина. Но пить пока что не решался.

— Дин, что это все значит? Думаешь, нам можно это все пробовать? Вдруг это какое-то заклинание? Или фейри? Мы же не хотим исчезнуть на столетия, — Сэм все же сделал один глоток вина, чувствуя, как тепло докатилось из горла до живота.

Дин в руках уже держал деревянную тарелку с хлебом и тянулся за каменным ножом, чтобы размазать по хлебу сыр.

— Знаешь, Сэм, — сказал Дин, отрывая себе виноград. — Иногда все складывается в нашу пользу. А это? — он оглянулся по сторонам и снова перевел взгляд на Сэма. — Это именно такая ситуация.

Сэм улыбнулся. Он должен был признать, что его ничего сейчас не беспокоило. Может, Дин был прав. Может, в этот раз удача соизволила улыбнуться Винчестерам.

Он подошел к ковру и сел, угощаясь сыром, хлебом и фруктами. Все пахло просто необыкновенно: темный зернистый хлеб, мягкий острый сыр, сладкие фрукты, к тому же они так идеально сочетались друг с другом, даже с вином. Сэм и Дин хорошо поели, а выпили еще больше. Они рассказывали друг другу истории, делились воспоминаниями и смеялись с беззаботной радостью, которую им так редко приходилось испытывать в их темном, опасном мире.

Сэм знал, что уже достаточно много принял на грудь, но все равно не мог не смотреть, как Дин ест и пьет. Наблюдать за тем, как хлеб с сыром исчезают между этими пухлыми губами, как они становятся мокрыми от вина и блестящими от языка, что слизывал с них капли. Сэм жаждал попробовать вино с этих губ, его член прижимался к молнии на джинсах, словно тоже хотел скользнуть между соблазнительными губами. Он поерзал, пытаясь облегчить неудобство, неосознанно облизывая собственные губы.

— Сэмми, ты в порядке? — голос Дина был хриплым, а цвет его зеленых глаз — темнее обычного. — Хочешь подоить ящерку? Иди туда, подальше от источника.

Сэм был в порядке, но все же решил воспользоваться предоставленной возможностью. Он встал и подошел к краю поляны, расстегнул молнию и вытащил член, который уже стоял. Было довольно-таки проблематично отлить, но у Сэма получилось.

Борясь со своим неуправляемым членом, чтобы засунуть его обратно в джинсы, Сэм матерился себе под нос. Затем он забыл, как дышать, потому что другая рука, бледная и веснушчатая, обернулась вокруг его члена. Эта рука крепко держала Сэма, легонько сжав его перед тем, как подушечка большого пальца потерла член по уздечке. Легкие Сэма снова пришли в действие, и он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Держу тебя, Сэмми.

Слова Дина теплым шепотом прозвучали в ушах Сэма. Вторая рука Дина легла Сэму на спину и прижала его ближе, пока первая ласкала его член.

— Давай сядем, — предложил Дин, не отпуская Сэма, пока вел его обратно. Им как-то удалось одновременно сесть на ковер, Дин все еще держал в руке член Сэма, но затем осторожно толкнул Сэма на бархатную траву, мягкую и упругую, словно подушка.

— Видел, как ты наблюдал за мной. Видел твой стояк, — Дин наклонился и поцеловал Сэма в уголок рта. — Хочу. Хочу тебя.

Сэм вздрогнул и одновременно почувствовал жар.

— Дин, что… — его слова перешли в стон, когда Дин наклонился еще раз, на этот раз обхватывая губами член Сэма.

Жар, влажность, давление рта Дина — вот что чувствовал Сэм, пока Дин сосал и ласкал твердый как камень член Сэма, необыкновенно приятно касаясь кончиком языка головки. Сэм застонал и выругался, одной рукой скользнув в волосы Дина, а другой оперевшись о землю, стараясь не свалиться с планеты, которая неистово кружилась.

— Дин!

Дин отпрянул, дроча Сэму рукой, радостно наблюдая за тем, как сперма начала фонтанировать из члена Сэма, густо заливая живот, бедра, траву и руку Дина. Сэм хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после такого сильного оргазма.

— Боже, Дин. Я… Ты?

— Я не откажусь, Сэмми, — Дин встал и стянул с себя джинсы с боксерами,но все же сел обратно и начал возиться со шнурками на ботинках, когда вся одежда застряла на его лодыжках. Сэм сделал то же самое, только сначала избавился от ботинок.

Обнаженные, братья с вожделением и удивлением смотрели друг на друга. Сэм всегда знал, насколько Дин был красивым, но сейчас он был не просто красивым, он был совершенно-сексуальным, был ходячим на кривых ногах сексом, начиная от дерзких розовых сосков, заканчивая мускулистыми бедрами. Сэм потянул его на себя, и Дин оказался у того на коленях. Они страстно целовались, впервые получив свободу насладиться друг другом, как того и хотели. Руки ласкали кожу, массировали мышцы, члены терлись друг о друга, пока их рты соединены были в поцелуе, требуя и исследуя.

Боже, Сэм бы мог заниматься этим целую вечность. Но Дин разорвал поцелуй, выдохнув: «Подожди». Он встал и взял чашку с вином, его член ударился о живот. Дин сделал глоток и передал ее Сэму, который тоже отпил вина. Они снова поцеловались, губы их были мокрые от вина, и Сэм застонал он того, насколько Дин сладок на вкус. Он лизал и посасывал губу Дина, наслаждаясь тем, как она припухла. Дин мурлыкал и впивался в рот Сэма, запутываясь с ним языками, прерываясь только на глоток вина.

Теперь они лежали лицом друг к другу, кожа к коже. Ноги соединены вместе, руки исследовали тела, члены терлись друг о друга. Дыхание переходило от Сэма к Дину и обратно, губы слились в жадном поцелуе, и член Сэма, втянутый в эту игру, безоговорочно следовал ее правилам.

— Дин… — Сэм прикусил губу, не зная, что сказать. — Можем ли мы… ты хочешь… — Обычно он вполне ясно выражал свои мысли, но в этот раз у него не получалось из-за своего желания, не дающего сосредоточиться ни на чем другом. Его бедра невольно дернулись под тяжестью тела Дина, говоря за него.

— Да, детка. Нам просто нужно… нам кое-что нужно, — хрипло ответил Дин. Он поднял голову и огляделся. — Может, у нас есть что-нибудь… эй! Что это? — опершись на один локоть, Дин протянул руку к краю ковра и схватил маленький пузырек. — Этого не было здесь раньше. — Он вытащил пробку и вылил на ладонь каплю чего-то прозрачного. — Есть!

— Что?

— Масло, детка. Самое лучшее оливковое масло, и через несколько секунд оно окажется в твоей заднице.

Сэм хотел было этому воспротивиться, но затем пальцы Дина, скользкие от масла, начали наглаживать его задницу, и уже ничего больше не имело значения по сравнению с тем, какое они доставляли ему удовольствие.

Они застонали в унисон, когда Дин начал толкаться в Сэма. Боль смешивалась с удовольствием от толстого члена Дина, все глубже и глубже проникающего в него. Сэм никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким открытым, таким уязвимым, таким полным. Он ахнул и схватился за Дина ища в его объятиях большего удовольствия и уверенности. Дин все это ему дал, покрывая поцелуями шею Сэма и его лицо, шепча глупости тому на ухо, используя свое тело, чтобы накрыть Сэма, прижимая к земле.

Они вместе вздрогнули, Сэм кончил между их животами, а Дин — в Сэма. И снова занялись любовью, теперь уже поменявшись ролями, и это было так же прекрасно и божественно приятно. Дин отдавался своему брату так, как никому другому, и Сэм чувствовал себя всесильным, погружаясь глубоко в человека, которого он любил больше всего на свете, доставляя Дину самое неописуемое удовольствие.

Сытые, пьяные и счастливые они заснули в объятиях друг друга.

Сэм проснулся с пением птиц, щурясь от слишком яркого утреннего солнца. Он негромко застонал, ощущая легкую ломоту и липкость от вина и других жидкостей. На поляне было пусто: еда, вино и ковер исчезли. Он все еще слышал журчание ручья, но это было все.

Отстранившись от Дина, Сэм подошел к источнику и умылся, а затем мокрыми руками привел свое тело в порядок. К тому времени, как Сэм уже оделся, Дин начал шевелиться. Сэм нашел в своем рюкзаке парочку энергетических батончиков для завтрака и один бросил Дину. Бутылки они наполнили водой в ручье.

Как только вторая бутылка наполнилась, источник иссяк.

Братья посмотрели друг на друга.

Дин пожал плечами:

— Ты прав. Что думаешь?

— Это был я, — низкий глубокий голос раздался позади них. Дин и Сэм повернулись, но Сэм ничего не увидел. В воздухе кружил сноп разноцветных листьев, и казалось, что голос исходил от него.

— Э-э-э. Что… Кто ты? — спросил Сэм, пытаясь выразить все свое уважение к тому, что могло бы оказаться очень могущественным существом.

— Я Осень. Я дарую пир: хлеб, вино фрукты. Я дарую плодородие и усладу плоти. В ответ я принимаю человеческое удовольствие. Я наслаждаюсь вашим голодом и потреблением. Я разделяю вашу страсть лгать друг другу. Я веселюсь каждой капле вашего семени, упавшей на землю.

Дин открыл рот, но Сэм покачал головой и поднял палец.

— Мы благодарим тебя за твою щедрость и надеемся, что удовлетворили тебя. Сейчас мы можем идти?

Вихрь закрутился.

— Ваша благодарность принята. Вы можете идти.

Заросли расступились. Сэм с Дином схватили свои рюкзаки и мачете, которые в этот раз им уже не понадобятся, и ушли.

— Сэмми? Что это было?

Сэм вздрогнул.

— Думаю, мы только что столкнулись с богом. Точнее, с Бахусом.

Дин негромко присвистнул.

И всю дорогу до Импалы они не проронили ни слова.


End file.
